zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Atomsk
Condition *'Pending Points': *'Wounds/Effects': *'Sickness' *'Hours': 0 New Year, 8 teaching/0 free stored *'Note; Added 'Suburb' trait to Atomsk, 7/8/12' Skills Attributes *'Perception:' +30 *'Teaching:' +23 (1/11) *'Agility:' +20 (30) *'Athletics:' +20 (? only) *'Endurance:' +13(A) +23(?) *'Cigarette Resistance:' +10 *'Marijuana Resistance:' +17(3/7) *'Mana:' +15 (1/10) *'Willpower:' +3 (0/2) Combat *'Pistols:' +57 Unarmed *'Close Quarters Combat:' +11(A) +21(?) (0/10) Magic *'Lightning:' +21 *'Light:' +10 *'Gravity:' +5 *'Life:' +13(A) +3(?) *'Death:' +11(A) +1(?) *'Soul:' +11(A) +1(?) *'Creation:' +10 Constructive *'Ammo Creation:' +25 *'Firearm Repair:' +20 *'Cooking:' +20 *'Herbalism:' +12(3/5) *'First Aid:' +10(A only) *'Electronics:' +5 *'Gardening:' +9 (4/6) Knowledge *'Japanese Culture:' +21 (6/9) (A only) *'Chemistry:' +10 (4/7) *'Astrology:' +4 (3/4) *'Biology:' +2 *'Komato Culture:' +10 (1/5) *'Physics:' +10 (1/8) *'Russian Culture:' +13 (2/6) *'Arabic Culture:' +10 Leadership *'Intimidation:' +16 Recreational *'Meditation:' +10 *'Dancing:' +3(1/2) Survival *'Stealth:' +17 *'Looting:' +3 (2/5) *'Foraging:' -5 Vehicles *'Driving:' +10 Uniques *'Mutate:' +20 Affinity Atomsk *'Hero:' +14 *'Kaitlyn:' +6 *'Kyle:' +6 *'Dogmeat:' +13 *'Castor:' +9 *'Toby:' +1 *'Damien:' +1 *'John:' +6 *'Vibe:' +5 *'Alan:' +4 *'Drake:' +4 *'Lucille:' +9 *'Taylor:' +2 Not!Atomsk Lucille *'Atomsk:' +9 *'Kyle:' +2 *'Hero:' +4 Perks *'Headband' (+50 Pistols) ** You can fire your pistols with out ammo at 2 mana a shot; half your pistols skill counts towards free daily mana for ammo. Mana does not stack and resets each day. *'Dual Wielding' (+30 Pistols) **Increases the speed of two one-handed weapons by one apiece when wielded akimbo. *'Denizen of the Dark' (+30 Perception) **Decreases the penalties in low light to 0, and in no light to 1/2. Flaws *'Addiction' **You are addicted to a substance, be it life-threatening or not. You must have this substance in your system or it will cause negative penalties each day without. On the plus side, you suffer only half the penalties of the negative effects of the substance. Consult a DM on points earned from certain addictions. ***Addiction: Marijuana, Cigarettes. Willpower check of DC 50 for first day without, +10 for each consecutive day. **(+10) Items Weapons *'Midas (Improved (*+))/Perfect:' 50/2/+15/-15 acc. from recoil 7/7 current mag; (.50 AE), (.50(+)) 7 round mag (x3) **Attachment: (If any) **Special: Pistol Whip 50/1/0 **Special: "Robot Holocaust" +30 AP(+15 LP) *'Lucille (Sentient(**))/Perfect:' 50/2/+20 7/7 (+) current mag; (.45), 7 round mag (x0), (.45(+)), 7 round mag, (x7) Ignores 5 LR **Attachment: Suppressor (++); -5 Leth, Quiet **Special: "Blast Shot" Speed -1, Lethalty -30, Accuracy +10, 5 mana per use **Special: Pistol Whip 50/1/0 **Special: Sentient ***Skills ****'Mana' 20 ****'Pistols' 10 ****'Stealth' -5 ****'Disguise' -5 ****'Tactics' 23(8/11) ****'Teaching' 5 (4/5) ****'Psychokinesis' 10 ****'Lightning' 5 **Mana: 20/20 *'Destiny's End': (*+) 80/3/+20; **Special: Keenest Blade: 10 Armor pericing; **Special: Fate Affinity: +3 to all Tier 4 magic **Special: Fate Seal: -40 Lethal, -2 speed, Magic lock at half lethal. 5 mana **Mana: 10/10 *'Knife(Good(+))/Perfect:' 75/3/+5 **Attachment: (If any) Armor *'Silk Padded Chain Armor (++):' 25/-10/0/0/-5 Precision/+2 LR **Attachment: **Special: 1/2 of agility negatives to dodging bonuses *'Snake's Legacy:'(*) +5 Lethal resist, +5 Defense; **Attachment: **Special: Headband: Treat Pistols as 20 higher for purposes of free ammo. *'Leather Gloves (+):' 5/0/0/0/0/+5 LR **Attachment: **Special: Treat first wound to an arm as ignored Consumables *'Handle of Scotch': (Mmm, booze!) (.5) *'Marijuana': (Mm, THC!) (x4 Lbs) **'Strains' ***'Hiroshima(*)' (x1 lb) User takes auto-30 when smoking, guaranteed stoned by first hit. ***'Secret Agent Man(*)' (x.75 lb) User does not have to roll for first check on smoking. ***'Lucidity(*+)' (x 1.5 lb) User gains +5 to crafting rolls for 1 hour. ***'Green Courage(*+)' (x .75 lb) User gains +5 to endurance for 1 hour. *'Cigarettes': (Mm, nicotine!) (x30) *'Sheet of LSD': (Mm, agsdhfd!) (x100 hits) *'Alieve': (Up to 8 Tylenol? Fuck that!) (x0) *'Stack of Cash': (Useless?) *'Gunpowder +': (Makes + or ++ bullets) (x1lb 3oz) *'Cubanos': (Illegally imported, could kill a horse.) (x19) *'Special Tea': (++) +5 Endurance, +5 mana, -5 perception per use (27/32) *'Green herb': 3 *'Blue herb': 1 *'Medical Herb Powder': (++) 1 *'Ginger': (=) 3 *'Ginseng': (=) 2 *'Hot peppers': (=) 2 *'Mint': (=) 4 *'Tincture': (*) +20 End, +10 Sta, -5 Perception. Useable 2x/day. Lasts 4 hours/dose. 49/50 (x23) Tools * Ammo Reloading Kit: (+5 to Ammo Craft checks) (x1) *'Primed(+) Gun Repair Kit': (+10 to Gunsmithing checks) (x1) *'Frying Pan': (Not for food use.) (x1) *'Duffel Bag(+)': (Kind of heavy, but it holds a lot of shit.(50% Capacity, -15 agility, -15 attack)) Other *'Atomsk Keychain': (FLCL keychain of Atomsk, The Pirate King. Useless?) (x1) *'Bill Nye boxset': (5 books by Bill Nye. Science Rules!) *'Vintage porno': (Circa 1974, baby. Groovy.) *'Porno rag': (What you think it is) *'High School Chemistry Book(Instructional Book(+)):' +10 Bonus, 27 Successes (2/23) Quick Rolls Combat *Lucille; +60 *Midas; +50 *Unarmed; +10 Magic *Light; +10 *Energy; +20 Tools *Gun repair; +60 *Reloading tool; +30 Other History (Insert to your liking whatever you wish to describe your character.) Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2 Category:Characters Category:Characters